1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrically powered cameras that have a camera mechanism driven by an actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide electrically powered cameras with features such as an auto focus adjustment capability and an anti-vibration function. These cameras typically also include basic camera mechanisms such as a shutter system and a diaphragm system, for example, which are electrically driven by actuators, for example.
With a conventional electrically powered camera as described above, because some signal lines that carry small, low current signals are located parallel to (or otherwise close to) drive signal lines that carry larger currents (e.g., shutter actuator lines that carry the shutter driving current), the large current in the drive signal lines sometimes interferes with the small signal carrying lines, causing noise in the small signal carrying lines, which can lend to the production of false signals.
Furthermore, in an electrically powered camera with auto focus adjustment capability and anti-vibration function, the auto focus system and the vibration correction system are likely to be positioned adjacent to the shutter system due to the need to move the auto focus lens or the vibration correction lens. The detection signal lines for the detection systems that detect the movement amount of the auto focus lens and of the vibration correction lens are mounted parallel to the drive signal lines, etc. that send a large current to the actuator, etc., of the system that drives the auto focus lens and the vibration correction lens or the shutter. This also may result in possible false operation and false detection due to noise interference on the small signal lines.